My Beloved Snowflake
by Kagamine Miharu
Summary: Di suatu malam pada akhir musim dingin, Kagami Taiga bertemu 'sosok' bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Sosoknya yang bercahaya itu seolah memberi cahaya baru dalam hidup Kagami. Sebuah 'hubungan spesial' mulai terbentuk di antara mereka saat Kuroko memanggilnya "Master" /AU-Fantasy- KagaKuro/
1. Chapter 1

_Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer.**

**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

**"-My Beloved Snowflake-"**

* * *

**'.-01-.'**

Di akhir musim dingin, saat tengah malam, seorang pemuda bersurai merah melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menyusuri jalan setapak yang ditutupi salju yang sedang turun saat itu.  
Pandangannya menatap kosong ke jalanan sepi di hadapannya.

"Haahh..."  
Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya saat ia menghela napas. Tubuh kekarnya yang hanya dibalut oleh sebuah jaket kulit itu sesekali gemetaran menahan dinginnya suhu saat itu.

Mungkin orang akan mengiranya gila karena berjalan-jalan di luar saat tengah malam, waktu suhu hampir mencapai 0° seperti saat ini.

Tapi justru situasi seperti inilah yang saat ini dibutuhkan oleh seorang Kagami Taiga.  
Dia perlu waktu menyendiri setelah ia mendengar kabar bahwa keluarganya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan sore ini…

Sore ini, keluarganya yang berada di Amerika berniat berkunjung ke Jepang untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi karena badai salju yang tiba-tiba datang, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kesalahan teknis dan akhirnya jatuh — menewaskan seluruh penumpangnya.

Kagami bahkan tidak bisa melihat saat-saat terakhir mereka…  
Menyedihkan, bukan?

Setelah keluarganya pergi, sekarang Kagami harus hidup sendirian…

Ia berbelok di ujung jalan menuju sebuah taman kosong yang sebagian lahannya sudah ditutupi oleh salju.

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

Tapi sekejap, langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah sosok di taman itu.

...

'_Suatu malam…'  
'Di akhir musim dingin, saat salju turun…'  
'Aku bertemu denganmu…'_

...

Seorang pemuda berambut biru muda, bersandar di batang pohon oak dengan kedua mata terpejam.

...

'_Sosokmu bercahaya di tengah gelapnya malam…'  
'Seolah memberi cahaya baru dalam hidupku…'_

...

Ia mengenakan sebuah _yukata_ berwarna putih kebiruan. Lehernya dibalut oleh lilitan perban, dan terdapat sebuah lambang berbentuk butiran salju kecil berwarna biru muda di pipi kanannya.

...

'_Belum pernah aku melihat sosok seindah dirimu…'_

...

Kagami terpaku di tempat.

Sebuah kalimat tanya keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya,  
"Kau siapa?"

Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan menoleh menatap Kagami.

...

'_Saat kau membuka matamu dan menoleh padaku…'  
'Aku yakin saat itu jantungku berhenti berdetak beberapa detik…'_

...

Sejenak, mereka hanya bertatapan dalam diam, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menjawab,

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

...

'_Suaramu yang begitu jernih ikut menjernihkan pikiranku dan sejenak membuatku melupakan tragedi yang menimpaku…'_

...

Pemuda bernama Kuroko itu tersenyum lembut pada Kagami dan bertanya,  
"Siapa namamu?"

...

'_Senyumanmu saat itu begitu manis hingga kakiku secara refleks bergerak mendekatimu…'_

...

"Aku… Kagami. Kagami Taiga…"

Saat Kagami sampai di depannya, Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Kagami dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa asing.

Kagami terperanjat saat menyadari betapa dinginnya jari Kuroko saat itu.

"D-Dingin sekali! K-Kau… Kau bisa sakit di luar sini!"

Kuroko menggeleng.  
"Tidak… Aku baik-baik saja…"

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja! Ah... Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit—"  
Kagami refleks menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroko, bersiap menarik dan membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi…

"Jangan."  
Genggaman tangan Kagami langsung terlepas saat Kuroko tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Eh?"

Dengan kepala tertunduk, Kuroko berkata,  
"Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit…"

"Eh? Tapi, kau bisa sa—"

"Rumahmu."  
"Bawa aku ke rumahmu, Kagami-kun.."

Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kagami. Ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan keraguan sedikitpun.

"A-Ah… B-Baiklah…"  
"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri?"

Kuroko perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kagami mendesah.  
Ia mengangkat tubuh Kuroko dan menggendongnya a la _bridal style _— membuat Kuroko kaget.  
Kagami sedikit merinding saat merasakan suhu tubuh Kuroko yang sangat dingin — terasa sedingin salju…

Dengan posisi itu, Kagami menggendong Kuroko menuju apartemennya.

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

"Hey, Kuroko…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sendirian di taman saat tengah malam seperti ini?"

Kuroko diam tidak menjawab.

"Yah, kalau kau tidak mau cerita tidak apa—"

"Aku melarikan diri."

"Eh?"

"Aku melarikan diri dari tempatku seharusnya berada."

"Melarikan diri? Kenapa?"

Kuroko kembali diam.

Kagami menghela napas.  
Kuroko bukanlah orang biasa. Dia tau itu.

...

'_Kita baru saja bertemu, dan aku tau ini pasti terdengar aneh…'_

'_Tapi…'_

'_Saat melihat kondisimu yang nampak begitu lemah dan rapuh…'  
'Rasanya aku ingin memelukmu dan tidak pernah melepasmu…'  
'Aku ingin melindungimu dari segala hal yang bisa melukaimu…'_

...

Tiba-tiba, Kuroko melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kagami dan menarik wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Kagami — membuat Kagami sedikit panik.

"K-Kuroko..?!"

Dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti, Kuroko menatap lurus ke mata Kagami.

"Kagami-kun…"

"Y-Ya?"

"Maukah kau… Merawat dan menemaniku?"

"Eh? T-Tentu saja.."

Kuroko tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban Kagami.  
"Kalau begitu… Mulai sekarang… Kagami-kun adalah Master-ku..."

"A-Ah? M-Master?"  
Samar-samar, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Kagami. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sanggup melihat wajah Kuroko.

"Ya, Master. Mulai sekarang, aku adalah milik Kagami-kun."

"A— Hah?!"  
"O-Oi, Kuroko, a-apa maksu—"

_~chuu~_

Ucapan Kagami terhenti saat tiba-tiba Kuroko mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi kanannya.

Wajah Kagami memerah total menerima ciuman yang tak diduganya itu. Detak jantungnya mulai tak beraturan, dan ia merasakan suatu sensasi aneh di pipi kanannya.  
Dinginnya salju yang terus turun bahkan tidak dapat dirasakannya lagi.

"K-K-K-Kuroko…? A-Apa yang kau—"

Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh Kagami ambruk ke tanah bersalju yang dingin. Posisinya yang sedari tadi menggendong Kuroko menyebabkan Kuroko ikut jatuh bersamanya.

Kagami kehilangan kesadaran, sementara Kuroko duduk di sampingnya, tersenyum manis melihat wajahnya.

Perlahan, lambang butiran salju kecil yang ada di pipi kanan Kuroko memudar, menyisakan hanya setengah bagian.  
Sementara di pipi kanan Kagami, muncul lambang butiran salju yang sama, setengah bagiannya lagi dari lambang di pipi Kuroko.

Kuroko menyentuh lambang di pipi Kagami itu dengan jari telunjuknya.  
Sambil tersenyum manis, ia berkata,  
"Ka-ga-mi Ta-i-ga."  
"Oyasumi, Master…"

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

Kuroko bangkit berdiri. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia mengayun-ayunkan tangannya, menggambar sebuah pola butiran salju pada udara kosong di hadapannya.

Perlahan, salju di sekitar tubuh Kagami mulai bergerak.  
Salju itu terus bergerak hingga akhirnya membentuk sesuatu seperti sebuah _kereta kencana_. Kagami tergeletak di dalamnya.

Kuroko tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Kristal-kristal es pada kereta kencana itu sangat kontras dengan sosok merah Kagami.  
Ia bersiul, dan dari tanah bersalju itu mulai terbentuk seekor kuda putih. Kuda itu begitu nampak hidup, saat ia dengan semangatnya menapak-napakkan kakinya di tanah.

Kuroko naik ke dalam kereta kencana itu dan duduk di samping Kagami — menjadikan pahanya sebagai sandaran untuk kepala Kagami.

Kuda putih itu mulai berjalan, membawa kereta kencana berisikan penciptanya serta master dari penciptanya itu menuju apartemen tempat tinggal Kagami.

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, mencium lembut kening Kagami.  
"Kagami-kun, terima kasih… Dengan kekuatanku, aku berjanji akan melindungimu…"  
"Kuharap… Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku juga… Kuharap kau tidak sama seperti mereka yang sudah membuangku…"

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

"_Yang lemah tidak dibutuhkan di sini."_

"_Kau hanya akan memperlambat kami."_

"_Mengecewakan."_

"_Apa kau sadar bahwa kami hanya memanfaatkanmu?"_

"_Pergilah. Jangan pernah kembali lagi ke sini."_

"_Tidak akan kumaafkan."_

"_Kegagalanmu menunjukkan seberapa bodohnya dirimu."_

"_Dasar lemah."_

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

Cahaya menyilaukan matahari pagi yang masuk dari celah jendela membangunkan Kagami dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan menemukan dirinya terbaring di atas kasurnya, di kamar apartemennya.

"Mimpi…?"

Kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya semalam diputar ulang dalam otaknya bagaikan film. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata hingga ia harus mencubit pipinya untuk memastikan bahwa ia sudah benar-benar bangun.

"Itu… Mimpi, kan?"

Akhirnya, Kagami bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya beberapa kali. Ia menyibakkan gorden dan membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar, menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menikmati hembusan angin pagi yang begitu sejuk sehabis turunnya salju.

Ia berjalan ke kamar mandinya untuk menggosok gigi, tapi…

Kagami tertegun saat melihat sosoknya di cermin.

Di pipi kanannya, terdapat sebuah lambang setengah butiran salju kecil berwarna kebiruan.

"A-Apa ini?"

Sosok dari _'mimpi'_nya semalam kembali muncul dalam pikirannya.

"K-Kuroko…"

Ia menggosok lambang itu beberapa kali, mencoba membilasnya dengan air dan sabun. Tapi lambang itu tetap diam di sana, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menghilang sedikitpun.

"Itu… Bukan mimpi?"

Kagami mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi saat ia mendengar suara-suara berisik dan mencium aroma makanan dari dapur apartemennya.  
Buru-buru ia berlari keluar kamar menuju dapur,

Dan ia kembali tertegun dengan sosok di hadapannya.  
Kuroko Tetsuya yang memakai celemek sedang memain-mainkan peralatan masak Kagami, dengan salju-salju yang melayang-layang di sekitarnya.

"Ini… Nyata..?"

Menyadari kedatangan Kagami, Kuroko menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada Kagami.  
"Ohayou, Master!"

...

* * *

**'.-End of Chapter 01-.'**

* * *

_sekian chapter satuu~!_

_mind to review? segala kritik-saran diterima~ :3_

* * *

_ada yang tau Kuroko itu sebenarnya 'makhluk' apa? -.-_


	2. Chapter 2

_makasii buat semuanya yang udah review, fave, follow, dan para reader lainnya yang udah mau baca fic ini! :D_

_Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer.**

**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

**"-My Beloved Snowflake-"**

* * *

**'.-02-.'**

Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang pemuda 'aneh' yang ditemui Kagami semalam, kini berada di dapurnya, memain-mainkan peralatan masak Kagami, _dengan salju-salju yang melayang-layang disekitarnya_…

Salju.  
Salju itu berputar-putar mengelilingi tubuh mungil Kuroko.

Kagami sedari tadi hanya bisa duduk menganga di meja makan menghadap dapur, tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"A-Ano… K-K-Kuroko…?"

Mendengar panggilan Kagami, Kuroko berhenti sejenak dan menoleh,  
"Ya, Master?"

"A-Apa yang… Kau lakukan…?"

"Aku? Tentu saja membuatkan sarapan untuk Master." jawab Kuroko datar.

"B-Bukan itu… Maksudku… Ahh… I-Itu… Salju… kan?"

Kuroko mengambil salah satu butir salju yang mengelilinginya dan menunjukkannya pada Kagami dengan tatapan bingung.  
"Ini? Tentu saja ini salju. Bukannya Master juga sudah sering melihat salju?"

Kagami mengantukkan kepalanya ke meja.  
Perasaan bercampur kesal dan bingung berhasil mendiamkannya.

"Master? Ada apa?"

Kagami kembali menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah datar Kuroko itu.  
"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan _'Master'_?"

"Tapi… Kagami-kun memang Masterku. Tidak sopan rasanya kalau aku langsung memanggil nama…"

"Tidak masalah. Kita ini seumuran. Aku yang merasa terganggu kalau kau terus menerus memanggilku _'Master'_."

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak setuju.  
"_Sebenarnya aku jauh lebih tua dari Master_… Tapi kalau Master merasa terganggu, baiklah. Aku akan memanggil Master dengan _Kagami-_kun mulai sekarang."

Mendengar pernyataan Kuroko itu, dengan teliti Kagami kembali mengamati sosok di hadapannya, memastikan kalau sosok itu benar-benar sosok seorang anak belasan tahun sama sepertinya.

_Apa dia salah lihat? Apa sebenarnya Kuroko itu adalah seorang kakek-kakek tua yang menyamar jadi anak muda seumuran Kagami?_

Kagami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.  
"Apa maksudmu jauh lebih tua dariku? Jelas-jelas kau nampak seumuran denganku. Memangnya berapa umurmu?"

Kuroko menatap langit-langit, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.  
"Umurku…?"  
"Hmm… Kalau tidak salah… Kira-kira, 110 tahun…" jawabnya polos.

"Oh, seratus se—"  
"T-Tunggu dulu… EH?!"  
Kagami refleks berdiri, matanya membelalak tak percaya akan pendengarannya.  
"HAH?! KAU SERIUS?! SERATUS SEPULUH?!"

Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan polos, seolah tidak ada yang aneh dengan jawabannya itu.  
"Iya. Ada yang aneh?"

"TENTU SAJA! APA KAU GILA?! MANUSIA MACAM APA YANG HIDUP SERATUS SEPULUH TAHUN DAN MASIH TERLIHAT SEPERTI ANAK BELASAN TAHUN?!"

Kuroko kembali menatap Kagami dengan tatapan bingung.  
"Lho? Memangnya siapa bilang kalau aku _manusia_?"

"Hah?"

Kagami mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, memproses pertanyaan Kuroko itu.  
_'Memangnya siapa bilang kalau aku manusia?'_

Setelah otaknya mulai menyadari maksud pertanyaan itu, Ia perlahan mundur dari mejanya, dengan tangan gemetaran menunjuk Kuroko yang berdiri dengan santainya di dapur.  
"J-Jadi… Maksudmu… K-Kau… H-Hantu?!"

Kagami sudah bersiap untuk melarikan diri, takut kalau Kuroko tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Tapi niatnya itu hilang seketika saat Kuroko menunjukkan sebuah senyuman kecil, tanda ia sedang menahan tawa.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan hantu, tapi _roh_. Tepatnya, _roh salju_…"

Kagami terdiam beberapa saat, masih terpaku dengan senyuman Kuroko tadi.  
"Roh… Salju…?"

Kuroko menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mematikan kompor dan menyajikan sarapan Kagami berupa _omurice _yang sedari tadi disiapkannya.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus menjelaskannya dari awal…"  
"Aku yakin Kagami-kun pasti lapar, jadi sambil mendengarkan ceritaku, silahkan nikmati sarapanmu."

Kagami kembali duduk di bangkunya, bersiap mendengarkan cerita Kuroko, sambil menyantap _omurice _yang rasanya lumayan enak — _walaupun ada sedikit salju di atasnya._

"Jadi… Apa Master pernah mendengar tempat bernama _Dunia Roh_?"

"Hmm? Yah, setauku ada banyak hal soal itu di anime atau manga…"

"Nah, itulah dunia asalku. Aku lahir dan tumbuh di sana sebagai roh salju — salah satu dari sekian banyak populasi roh di sana. Kami semua hidup bersama dan mengatur keseimbangan dunia roh dengan kehadiran dan kemampuan kami masing-masing."  
"Setidaknya begitulah seharusnya. Tapi belakangan ini, keseimbangan Dunia Roh sedikit terganggu. Roh-roh yang lebih kuat mulai mengintimidasi mereka yang lebih lemah, sementara roh-roh lemah itu tidak punya kekuatan ataupun hak untuk melawan…"

Kagami mengunyah nasinya perlahan, wajahnya berkerut tanda ia sedang bingung.  
"Hei, aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi… Jika keseimbangan terganggu, biasanya akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, kan? Apa penguasa kalian di Dunia Roh sana membiarkan hal itu begitu saja?"

Kuroko menengadahkan kepalanya, menerawang ke langit-langit.  
"Penguasa kami… Awalnya dia sangat baik dan bersikap adil pada semua roh… Tapi belakangan ini, entah karena alasan apa, dia menjadi sangat keras pada kami. _'Yang lemah tidak dibutuhkan di sini.' _ katanya."

"Ha? Penguasa macam apa itu?"  
Kagami mengacak-acak rambutnya, terlihat sedikit kesal.  
Lalu, seolah baru menyadari sesuatu, ia kembali bertanya,  
"Ah, Kuroko. Seingatku, waktu kita pertama bertemu, kau bilang kau melarikan diri. Apa mungkin kau melarikan diri karena hal itu?"

Hening.

"Ahh… Kau tidak mau cerita? Baiklah…"

Kagami melanjutkan sarapannya dalam diam, sesekali melirik Kuroko yang masih menerawang menatap langit-langit.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan hingga Kagami menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia baru saja ingin bangkit berdiri saat tiba-tiba Kuroko bertanya,

"Kagami-kun, apa menurutmu _salju_ diperlukan di dunia ini?"

"Hah?"

"Menurutmu… Bagaimana jika _salju_ menghilang dari dunia ini…?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kuroko kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sorot kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya, seolah ia sudah mengalami sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku ini adalah roh salju… Kalau aku _menghilang_, salju juga akan hilang dari dunia ini…"  
"Menurutmu, jika itu terjadi… Akankah ada orang yang bersedih…?"

Kagami menenggak habis minuman di gelasnya, sebelum akhirnya membentak Kuroko dan berkata,  
"Tentu saja! Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu di Dunia Roh sana hingga membuatmu berpikir untuk _menghilang_. Tapi aku bisa menjamin, kalau kau menghilang, ribuan — ah, tidak — _jutaan _anak-anak di dunia ini pasti akan merengek-rengek kalau salju tidak turun di musim dingin. Bukan cuma anak-anak. Ada banyak sekali orang di luar sana yang selalu menantikan turunnya salju. Dengan kata lain, _mereka menantikanmu_…"  
Kagami tersenyum kecil, berharap kata-katanya barusan dapat menghibur sosok di hadapannya itu.

Terpana akan jawaban Kagami, Kuroko akhirnya memunculkan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya.  
"Jadi… Kalau begitu, apa Kagami-kun juga menantikan salju?"

Pertanyaan itu mengagetkan Kagami, membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.  
"Y-Yah, t-tentu saja. Aku… Suka salju."

Senyuman Kuroko semakin melebar mendengar jawaban Kagami.

"Ah, maaf Kagami-kun. Aku bukannya ingin merusak suasana, tapi…"  
"Kalau Kagami-kun tidak segera berangkat, kupastikan kau pasti terlambat sekolah hari ini."

"EH?!"  
Kagami mengecek jam dindingnya. Benar. 10 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.  
"SIALAN KAU, KUROKO! Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal?!"

* * *

...

_Sesuai perkiraan, hari itu Kagami Taiga terlambat.  
Dan bukan hanya itu. Dia terpaksa dihukum karena dikira menggambar sebuah 'tato aneh' di pipi kanannya._

...

* * *

_-sementara itu di sebuah 'istana' di Dunia Roh-_

* * *

"Tch. Kalian masih belum bisa menemukannya?!"  
Bentakan dari seorang pemuda — roh — berjubah merah yang duduk di atas sebuah 'takhta' mengagetkan keempat roh lain yang berjejer di hadapannya.

"M-Maaf, Akashicchi. K-Kami sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru Dunia Roh, tapi…"

"Kise. Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu untuk memanggil Akashi dengan sebutan 'Raja'?"

"Sudahlah, Mido-chin. Lagipula Aka-chin tampaknya tidak masalah dengan itu."

"Murasakibara. Kau seharusnya berhenti memakan snack di dalam ruangan takhta!"

"Argh, Midorima, sudahlah. Siapa peduli dengan peraturan macam itu? Posisi kita berempat cukup tinggi untuk bisa bertemu dan berbicara langsung dengan Akashi."

"Aomine, kau terlalu santai!"

"Kalian semua, diam."

Dan sekali lagi, perkataan 'Sang Raja, Akashi' langsung mendiamkan keempat roh itu. Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Aomine.

"Kembali ke topik. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa kalian tidak akan lupa, aku akan mengulang kembali permasalahan kita saat ini."  
"Dua hari yang lalu kehadiran _salju _tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan kita semua tau bahwa satu-satunya roh salju saat ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, seseorang dengan posisi yang sama dengan kalian."  
"Hal ini benar-benar merepotkan, mengingat betapa banyaknya _manusia_ yang menantikan salju di dunia mereka. Bukan hanya itu, pergantian musim di Dunia Roh ini pun akan terganggu."  
"Sesuai laporan, sekitar empat hari yang lalu kalian berempat bersama Tetsuya sedang melaksanakan sebuah misi di _'Gerbang Antar-Dunia'_ untuk memberantas para roh jahat disana. Dan tepat dua hari kemudian Tetsuya menghilang. Dapat kusimpulkan bahwa menghilangnya Tetsuya ada hubungannya dengan kalian."  
"Jadi aku ingin kalian untuk _segera_ menemukan Tetsuya _secepatnya_."  
"Mengerti? Se-ce-pat-nya."

"B-Baik!" sahut keempat roh itu dengan canggung.

Tapi tepat sebelum mereka berbalik pergi, pintu ruangan terbuka, dan masuklah seorang gadis 'roh' dengan gaun putih yang menyeret lantai, dan rambut pink yang melambai-lambai mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Sosoknya berpendar cahaya dan sebuah lingkaran sihir perak selalu muncul di lantai mengikuti tapak kakinya yang perlahan berlari menuju takhta.

"Momoi? Apa yang membuatmu berlari mendatangiku seperti ini?" tanya Akashi.

Momoi langsung menunduk hormat sesampainya di depan takhta.  
"Maafkan ketidaksopananku, Akashi-kun. Ada sebuah hal yang sangat penting yang ingin kusampaikan."

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.  
Momoi adalah roh langit, salah satu roh dengan pangkat tertinggi di Dunia Roh yang hampir menyamai posisi Raja. Kalau seseorang sepertinya sampai datang menemui Raja seperti ini, pasti ada hal yang sangat penting.  
"Hal penting apa itu?"

Momoi menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan berkata,  
"Aku sudah menemukan lokasi Tetsu-kun."

Pernyataan itu sanggup membuat semua orang di ruangan itu, termasuk Akashi, membelalak takjub — karena bahkan keempat roh terkuat tidak sanggup melakukan hal itu.

Akashi langsung turun dari takhtanya dan berjalan mendekati Momoi.  
"Katakan padaku dimana Tetsuya sekarang, Momoi."

"Nah, itu masalahnya, Akashi-kun."  
Momoi menundukkan wajahnya, takut melihat sosok Sang Raja yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.  
"Tetsu-kun… Ada di dunia sana, Dunia Manusia…"

Dan sekali lagi, pernyataan itu sanggup mengagetkan semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Tetsuya ada di dunia sana?!"  
Akashi membelalakkan matanya, tatapannya bercampur antara rasa takjub dan tidak percaya.

Keempat roh yang sedari tadi disisihkan pun mulai ikut memprotes.

"Bagaimana mungkin Kuro-chin ada di dunia sana?"

"Roh yang pergi ke dunia manusia harus menjalin sebuah kontrak dengan manusia agar kekuatannya tidak menghilang _nanodayo_. Apa Kuroko mampu?"

"Apa itu berarti ada manusia yang menerima dan mau menjalin kontrak dengan Kurokocchi-_ssu_?!"

"Oi, mau bagaimanapun hal itu sulit dibayangkan. Memangnya ada manusia yang masih percaya dengan roh? Apalagi roh salju seperti Tetsu… Umumnya mereka pasti mengira dia hantu dan langsung melarikan diri."

Akashi memberi tatapan paling mematikan pada mereka satu-per-satu.  
"Kalian, diam."  
"Hal itu tidak mustahil. Menurutku penampilan Tetsuya justru _cukup_, bahkan _sangat_ menarik. Tidak heran ada manusia yang berkontrak dengannya."

"_itu karena Akashicchi memang tertarik pada Kurokocchi…"_

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Ryouta?"

"T-Tidak! T-Tidak ada!"

Akashi kembali berjalan ke takhtanya.  
"Bagus."  
"Jadi, karena sekarang lokasinya sudah ditemukan, misi kalian adalah untuk membawa Tetsuya kembali ke sini."

"HA—?! Oi, Akashi, jangan seenaknya! Aku tidak mau membuat kontrak dengan manusia-manusia sialan itu!"

"Da-i-ki. Perintahku absolute. Kau tidak punya hak untuk membantahnya."

Tubuh Aomine menegang. Ia ingin membantah, tapi ia tau kalau Akashi memang tidak bisa dilawan. "Tch."

"Dai-chan!"  
Sebelum Aomine sempat kembali memprotes, Momoi langsung menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menatap Aomine dengan raut wajah memelas.  
"Kumohon, kembalikan Tetsu-kun…"

Tindakan tiba-tiba Momoi itu sontak membuat wajah Aomine memerah. Ia buru-buru menarik tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya.  
"A-Ah, baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti. Tidak perlu menatapku dengan wajah memelas seperti itu."

Momoi tersenyum lebar dan langsung melompat memeluk Aomine. Lagi-lagi, wajah Aomine kembali memerah. Ia terlalu kaget untuk dapat merespon.

"Baiklah. Apa ada protes lagi?"  
Pertanyaan dari Sang Raja membuat keempat roh lainnya menelan bulat-bulat rasa tidak senang mereka.

"Hmm. Bagus."  
"Kuakui, membuat kontrak dengan makhluk rendahan seperti manusia memang merepotkan. Tapi aku perintahkan kalian untuk menahannya hingga kalian berhasil membawa pulang Tetsuya ke dunia ini."  
"Dengan kata lain, lebih cepat lebih baik."

Dengan satu perintah dari Akashi, keempat roh itu, dengan panduan Momoi langsung berjalan menuju 'Gerbang' yang menghubungkan Dunia Roh dengan Manusia.

Dan setelah mengetahui lokasi Kuroko dari Momoi, keempat roh itu pun perlahan memasuki gerbang raksasa itu.

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

"Kagami-kun, selamat datang!"

Kuroko yang sedari tadi menunggu sendirian di rumah langsung berlari ke pintu depan begitu mendengar suara Kagami.

"Ah, aku pulang…"

Tanpa menghiraukan Kuroko yang nampak sangat ceria itu, Kagami langsung berjalan ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasur empuk miliknya.

"Kagami-kun, sepertinya suasana hatimu tidak secerah langit siang ini."  
Kuroko mengikuti Kagami ke kamarnya dan langsung membuka jendela lebar-lebar, membiarkan cahaya matahari terik yang menyilaukan itu menyinari Kagami untuk mencegahnya tidur.

Kagami menggerutu dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Kagami-kun, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba, langit cerah itu diganti dengan kabut dan awan gelap, seketika menggelapkan suasana.

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan benda-benda di luar. Rintik hujan perlahan turun, dan dalam sekejap semakin deras hingga hampir seperti badai. Petir pun tiba-tiba ikut menggelegar.

"Hah? Apa ini?"

Kagami sendiri yang dikejutkan oleh petir itu langsung bangun dan berjalan ke jendela.

Satu detik yang lalu, semuanya sangat cerah bagaikan satu hari di musim panas terik. Tapi satu detik kemudian, semuanya berubah drastis seolah sedang ada badai.

"Oi, oi, perubahan cuaca macam apa ini?"

Kagami langsung menutup rapat jendelanya, mencegah agar air hujan dan angin kencang itu tidak masuk dan merusak kamarnya. Ia buru-buru mengunci semua pintu, menutup jendela, dan memastikan semuanya berada di tempat.

Sementara Kuroko hanya bisa menatap ke luar jendela dan bergumam,  
"Aku mendapat firasat buruk…"

* * *

...

**'.-End of Chapter 02-.'**

* * *

_sekian chapter dua~ _

_segala kritik-saran diterima di kotak review~ :3_

_yak, silahkan menebak-nebak sendiri kelanjutan chapter 3 nanti ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_AAAAA MAAF BANGET UPDATENYA LAMA! _

_makasii banyak buat yang udah review, fave, follow, dan buat semua reader yang mau baca fic ini!  
maaf karena author ini kurang bertanggungjawab ;w;_

_anyway, Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer.**

**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

**"-My Beloved Snowflake-"**

* * *

**'.-03-.'**

Perubahan cuaca yang sangat drastis dan tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan semua orang di Dunia Manusia.  
Tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa perubahan itu semata-mata disebabkan oleh empat orang pemuda yang menyeberangi batas dua dunia dan tiba-tiba datang ke dunia manusia.

Keempat roh itu memiliki elemen mereka masing-masing yang sangat berpengaruh di Dunia Manusia. Jadi tentu saja kedatangan mereka memunculkan berbagai reaksi di dunia itu.  
Aomine Daiki, roh air. Kise Ryouta, roh udara. Midorima Shintarou, roh tanah. Murasakibara Atsushi, roh kegelapan.

Dunia Manusia tidak sanggup menampung kekuatan keempat roh itu, sehingga mengakibatkan perubahan yang tiba-tiba.  
Sama seperti salju yang turun saat Kuroko Tetsuya, sang roh salju datang ke Dunia Manusia.

Demi 'menampung' kekuatan mereka yang melimpah ruah, Roh yang datang ke Dunia Manusia harus memiliki seorang 'Kontraktor'.  
Jika mereka tidak menemukannya dalam kurun waktu 3 hari, maka kekuatan mereka akan berbalik menyerang tubuh mereka. Kemungkinan terburuknya, mereka mungkin akan mati.

Jadi, walaupun Sang Raja sendiri memerintahkan mereka untuk menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya secepatnya, prioritas pertama mereka saat ini adalah berpencar dan menemukan seorang 'Kontraktor' terlebih dahulu sebelum kekuatan mereka melukai diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

**#01: Murasakibara Atsushi~**

Raksasa ungu itu berjalan dengan langkah gontai menelusuri area pertokoan. Beberapa menatapnya dengan takjub, beberapa lagi menghindarinya, takut akan bertabrakan atau tertimpa tubuh raksasa itu.

Posisinya sebagai seorang roh kegelapan membuatnya tampil dengan jubah hitam panjang yang hanya menampakkan kepalanya.  
Dilihat dari segi manapun, dia memang terlihat aneh.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan tanpa menemukan seseorang yang mungkin pantas menjadi 'Master'nya, raksasa ungu itu mulai merasa lapar.

Sesuai namanya, Roh Kegelapan tinggal di bagian tergelap Dunia Roh.  
Sinar matahari yang terlalu menyilaukan di Dunia Manusia ini tentu saja lama-kelamaan membuat Murasakibara melemah. Dia perlu seorang 'Kontraktor' untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini.

Murasakibara mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman di bawah naungan pohon rindang. Tatapannya melekat pada penjual crepe tak jauh darinya.  
Tapi ia hanya bisa menahan air liur, mengingat bahwa ia dan ketiga temannya sama sekali tidak dibekali dengan mata uang Dunia Manusia.

Ia hampir saja kehilangan kesadarannya, saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan mencium aroma crepe tepat di depan hidungnya.

Saat ia membuka mata, di hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah mata, sedang berdiri tersenyum padanya dengan segenggam crepe jumbo yang disodorkan pada Murasakibara.

"Sepertinya kau kelaparan. Makanlah." tawar pemuda itu dengan lembut.

Bagi Murasakibara Atsushi yang sedang kelaparan, sosok pemuda misterius yang tiba-tiba memberinya makanan itu seolah-olah bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari langit.

Matanya berbinar-binar melihat crepe jumbo yang benar-benar menggiurkan itu.  
Ia menerimanya dengan senang hati, menghabiskannya dalam sekejap, dan langsung menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda misterius itu dengan antusias.

"Aku Murasakibara Atsushi. Maukah kau menjadi Masterku?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Diluar dugaan, bukannya terkejut, pemuda misterius itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab,  
"Aku Himuro Tatsuya. 'Menjadi Master'mu itu maksudnya seperti apa?"

"Kau hanya perlu berjanji untuk merawatku dan memberiku makan. Itu saja, Muro-chin."

Himuro tertawa dan menjawab,  
"Sepertinya menarik. Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi Mastermu, Atsushi."

_-Success!-_

Murasakibara Atsushi dan Himuro Tatsuya.  
Singkat dan sederhana.

...

* * *

**#02: Kise Ryouta~**

Diberkatilah siapapun yang bersedia menjadi Master seorang Kise Ryouta, karena mereka pasti memerlukan tingkat kesabaran yang sangat tinggi.

Ya, seseorang yang sangat-SANGAT sabar menghadapi ocehan tanpa henti dari seorang Kise Ryouta yang kadang menyebalkan.

Misalnya seperti seorang pemuda berambut hitam bernama 'Kasamatsu Yukio' yang terus diikuti Kise sejak kira-kira 30 menit yang lalu.  
Sebenarnya ia orang pertama yang tahan mendengar ocehan Kise selama 30 menit tanpa menampar, menjitak, ataupun melakukan hal-hal berbau kekerasan lainnya terhadap Kise.

Saat sedang berkeliling di kota mencoba menemukan Kontraktor yang tepat, Kise ceroboh dan hampir ditabrak oleh mobil yang sedang melaju kencang.  
Satu-satunya orang yang menyelamatkannya saat itu adalah Kasamatsu Yukio, murid SMA Kaijo yang kebetulan lewat dan sedang mau menyeberang.

Hanya dengan alasan sederhana seperti itu, Kise langsung memutuskan bahwa Kasamatsu HARUS menjadi Kontraktornya, mau bagaimanapun caranya.

Karena itulah dari tadi ia mengikuti pemuda itu, berkali-kali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kasamatsucchi~ Jadilah Masterku-ssu~"  
"Yukiocchi~"  
"Master~ Master~ Kasamatsucchi harus menjalin kontrak denganku-ssu~"  
"Kasamatsucchi, kau dengar? Kau bersedia menjadi Masterku, kan? Iya kan? Iya ya? Ya? Yaaaa?"  
"Ayolah, Yukicchi~!"

Berbagai nama panggilan asal diucapkannya, dan ia terus berputar-putar di sekitar Kasamatsu.  
Beberapa kalimat itu hanyalah _sedikit _contoh kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Kise. Dan setiap kalimat itu hanya dibalas dengan keheningan dari pemuda yang dituju.

Masalahnya, saat ini Kasamatsu sedang buru-buru ke sekolah untuk pertandingan basket, dan ia tidak mau konsentrasinya buyar hanya karena seorang pria kuning menjengkelkan yang terus mengusiknya dari tadi.

Hingga akhirnya, Kise mulai menarik-narik baju Kasamatsu, benar-benar berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Kasamatsu yang mulai kesal dengan tingkahnya akhirnya menyerah.  
"DIAM, KISE!"  
"Terserahmu. Kalau aku bilang aku mau menjadi Mastermu, apa kau bisa diam dan berhenti mengoceh?!"

Kise yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari nada sinis dibalik kalimat itu hanya bisa menatap Kasamatsu dengan mata berbinar dan mengangguk-angguk antusias.  
"Iya! Iya! Aku janji aku akan diam!"

Kasamatsu mendesah lega dan berkata,  
"Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi Mastermu. Puas sekarang?"

Kise mengangguk-angguk senang dan mulai berjalan dalam diam di belakang Kasamatsu. Bagaikan anak anjing yang mengikuti tuannya.

_-success..?-_

Kise Ryouta dan Kasamatsu Yukio.  
Berisik dan merepotkan.

...

* * *

**#03: Midorima Shintarou~**

Satu hal yang pasti dari seorang Midorima Shintarou adalah bahwa dia merupakan seorang _tsundere_ maniak _horoscope_.

Lelah mencari selama hampir setengah jam, Midorima memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Di antara bangunan-bangunan pertokoan, sebuah toko barang antik mencuri perhatiannya.

Saat di dalam, berbagai macam barang-barang antik yang tak ada di Dunia Roh membuat Midorima mengutuk Sang Raja karena tidak membekali ia dan rekan-rekannya dengan sepeser pun mata uang Dunia Manusia.

Alhasil, Midorima hanya bisa berkeliling, mengamati setiap barang-barang unik dalam toko itu.

Midorima 'cukup bisa' menahan diri untuk tidak mengikuti kata hatinya dan 'mencuri' barang-barang antik itu. Tapi, sebuah strap ponsel di sudut toko menarik perhatiannya lebih dari semua barang lainnya.

Sebuah strap hitam dengan gantungan bola basket oranye di ujungnya.  
Sederhana, memang. Tapi yang benar-benar menarik perhatian Midorima adalah brosur kecil yang tergantung di raknya.

'_Limited Edition!'  
'Pakai ini dan keberuntunganmu akan berlipat ganda selama seminggu!'_

Entah benar-atau tidak, yang jelas kata-kata itu benar-benar melekat di pikiran Midorima.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menarik strap itu dari raknya, melihat kanan-kiri, dan secara diam-diam bermaksud langsung memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya, saat…

"Ah!"

…Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tiba-tiba muncul dan memergokinya melakukan 'itu'.

Midorima membeku di tempat, tak tau harus bagaimana lagi.  
Saat pemuda itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya, Midorima mulai salah tingkah, terbata-bata mencoba mencari alasan atas aktivitas mencurigakannya.  
"A-Anu.. I-Itu.. A-Aku.. B-Bukan.. K-Kau.. S-Salah.. I-Ini.. T-Tidak.."

Saat pemuda itu tepat berdiri di hadapannya, ia menepuk bahu Midorima,

…Dan tertawa terbahak-bahak…

Midorima hanya bisa diam. Berbagai tanda tanya melayang-layang di kepalanya.

"Pfft. Kau… Kau… Apa barusan kau mau mencuri? Pfft. Mencuri barang palsu yang harganya kurang dari 100 yen? PFFT-AHAHAHAHAHAHA-"  
Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Midorima. Tawanya menggema memenuhi toko itu.  
Namun, melihat wajah Midorima yang benar-benar serius, akhirnya pemuda itu sedikit meredakan tawanya.  
"Hei, hei. Kau benar-benar serius? Mencuri barang palsu?"

Midorima hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.  
"A-Aku tidak punya uang…" bisiknya pelan, malu.

Lagi-lagi, pemuda itu kembali tertawa.  
"Ahh… Kau menarik! Baiklah, ini barang murah. Sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena sudah membuatku tertawa seperti ini, aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Mata Midorima sekejap berbinar-binar mendengar ucapan pemuda tak dikenal itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, secara refleks ia berkata,

"Aku Midorima Shintarou. Kau, jadilah Masterku!"

Untuk ketiga kalinya, tawa pemuda itu kembali meledak.  
"Pfftt. Master? 'MASTER'? Apa kau serius?"  
"Ah, aku Takao Kazunari. Karena kau benar-benar menarik, baiklah. Biarkan aku menjadi Mastermu, Shin-chan~"

_-success..?-_

Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari  
Sederhana namun membingungkan.

...

* * *

**#04: Aomine Daiki~**

Ketiga roh lainnya sudah menemukan Master mereka masing-masing. Yang tersisa hanyalah seorang Aomine Daiki, panglima perang di Dunia Roh yang sampai sekarang sama sekali belum menemukan orang yang pantas menjadi Masternya.

Masalahnya sederhana.  
Aomine tidak mau tunduk pada orang yang lebih lemah darinya. Dan dari awal Ia memang tidak mau tunduk pada ras manusia yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih rendah daripada para Roh.

Jangankan mencari kandidat, hampir tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menatap mata Aomine. Pasalnya, Aomine selalu memasang tampang sangar seolah-olah Ia siap membunuh siapa saja yang berani menatapnya.

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak ia sampai di Dunia Manusia.  
Belum ada tanda-tanda kelemahan yang muncul bagi sang roh air, mengingat bahwa di Dunia Manusia ada air dimana-mana.

Lelah dan bosan berkeliling tanpa tujuan, lapangan basket di sebuah taman pinggir jalan menarik perhatiannya.  
Tanpa pikir panjang, kakinya langsung berjalan, membawanya mendekat.

Hanya karena dunia mereka berbeda, bukan berarti para Roh tidak bisa memainkan olahraga para Manusia.  
Basket, misalnya.

Ups, tapi jangan pikir kalau Basket yang mereka mainkan itu adalah permainan basket biasa.  
Bisa dibilang, 'permainan Basket' mereka lebih menyerupai 'perang'.  
Kenapa?  
Tentu saja karena mereka memakai kekuatan Roh mereka. Air, angin, tanah, api, berbagai elemen digunakan hanya untuk menggiring bola dan memasukkannya ke ring lawan. Tak jarang mereka menghancurkan lapangan itu sendiri.

Aomine adalah pemain basket kedua terbaik di Dunia Roh.  
Yang pertama? Tentu saja Sang Raja, Akashi.

Berharap dapat mendapat lawan yang kuat dalam basket, Aomine langsung menyapa para pemain _street-ball _di lapangan itu, tak mempedulikan 'pakaian' yang sedang dipakainya saat ini.

"Oi! Siapa berani _one-on-one _melawanku?" tanyanya.

Ke-5 pemain di situ berhenti sejenak, menoleh memperhatikan Aomine, lalu tertawa.

"Hah? Kau siapa?"  
"Hei, disini bukan tempat untuk _cosplayer _sepertimu! Pergi sana!"  
"Kau berani menantang kami? Memangnya kau bisa apa, hah?"

Sekedar informasi, pakaian yang dikenakan Aomine saat ini menyerupai pakaian 'Kir*to' dari 'S*O', hanya saja yang ini berwarna biru gelap.

Merasa kesal karena diremehkan, Aomine menanggalkan jubahnya, dan dengan kecepatan melebihi manusia — _dia memang bukan manusia _— Ia mengambil bola dari tangan seorang pemain yang sedang men-_dribble_, dan dalam hitungan detik, Aomine melompat dan melakukan _dunk _sempurna ke ring basket.

Dengan sebuah seringai, Ia menoleh pada para pemain yang hanya bisa diam, takjub akan kecepatannya.

"Kalian meremehkanku, hah?"  
"Sekali lagi kutanya, siapa yang berani _one-on-one _melawanku?"

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

…Tak lama kemudian, kelima pemain tadi kalah telak melawan Aomine. Bahkan saat mereka berlima maju serentak, mereka tetap kalah.

Takut akan kekuatan Aomine, kelima pemain itu melarikan diri, meninggalkan Aomine sendiri di lapangan itu.

"Tch. Payah."

Aomine melemparkan bola basket di tangannya sembarangan, namun bola itu tetap mendarat mulus melewati ring.

Saat ia bermaksud memungut kembali jubahnya dan pergi dari situ, sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Hei, kau! Mau _one-on-one _denganku?"

Suara itu terdengar begitu semangat dan antusias, membuat Aomine tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Sangat jarang ada orang yang berani menantangnya dengan penuh rasa percaya diri seperti itu. Terutama karena ini di Dunia Manusia.

Aomine membalikkan badannya, dan menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya.

Seorang pemuda jangkung berambut merah yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Aomine berdiri di pinggir lapangan dengan bola basket di tangannya dan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

Dengan penuh rasa percaya diri, Aomine membalas,  
"Aku hanya mau bermain denganmu kalau kau bisa berjanji untuk menghiburku… Sebelum aku mengalahkanmu."

Awalnya pemuda itu terlihat kaget, tapi kemudian balas menyeringai. Ia berjalan mendekati Aomine dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.  
"Aku Kagami."  
"Kupastikan kau tidak akan bosan!"

Aomine menerima uluran tangan Kagami dan balas menjawab.  
"Aomine."  
"Jangan mengecewakanku, Kagami."

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

…

..

.

..

…

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

Waktu berlalu, dan tanpa sadar kini Aomine dan Kagami terbaring di tengah lapangan. Keringat mengucur dari tubuh keduanya, napas mereka terengah-engah, dan sebuah senyuman puas menghiasi kedua wajah pemain basket itu.

Aomine memejamkan matanya, dan di sela-sela napasnya ia berkata,  
"Kau… Kau hebat, Kagami…"

Kagami ikut memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengatur napasnya.  
"Kau juga… Aomine…"

…Ini pertama kalinya Aomine mendapat lawan yang seimbang dengannya, yang dapat dilawannya dengan segenap hati tanpa harus menahan diri.

…Ini juga pertama kalinya Kagami bertanding dengan lawan sehebat Aomine, yang dapat mengeluarkan potensi dalam diri Kagami yang selama ini ditahannya.

Keduanya sama-sama merasa puas, meskipun tidak diketahui siapa yang menang.

Setelah napasnya mulai kembali normal, Aomine mulai bisa berpikir jernih.

Saat ini dia membutuhkan seorang Master untuk dapat bertahan di Dunia Manusia.  
Satu-satunya syarat adalah bahwa orang itu harus dapat menyaingi kekuatannya.  
Dan sejauh ini, satu-satunya manusia yang memenuhi persyaratan itu adalah seorang pemuda bernama Kagami yang baru saja bertemu dengannya.

'_Kalau Masterku Kagami… Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan…' _pikir Aomine.

Jadi, masih dalam posisi berbaring, Aomine bertanya,  
"Kagami… Kau mau menjadi Masterku?"

Kagami sedikit terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan Aomine. Entah kenapa pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada sosok Kuroko.  
"A-Apa ma—"

_-bruk-_

Suara barang jatuh mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua…

…Pada sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan dengan buku-buku berserakan di kakinya. Mukanya berubah pucat saat melihat sosok Aomine.

"A-Ao… Aomine… Aomine-kun…?"

Mata Aomine melebar saat menyadari bahwa targetnya kini berada di hadapannya.  
"TETSU!"

Aomine langsung bangkit berdiri, tapi Ia kalah cepat oleh Kagami yang langsung berlari menghampiri Kuroko dan memungut buku-buku yang berserakan di kakinya.  
"Kuroko! Kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu benar-benar pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

Kuroko tersadar dari kekagetannya dan menoleh pada Kagami.  
"A-Aku… Aku… B-Baik-baik saja…"  
"K-Ka-Kagami-kun… Ayo pulang…"

Suara Kuroko bergetar, dan Kagami tau kalau ada yang tidak beres disini.  
"Kau… Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil menarik lengan baju Kagami.  
Bahkan tangannya gemetaran.

Kagami berusaha memprotes, khawatir dengan keadaan Kuroko. Tapi melihat kondisinya yang nampak 'ketakutan' seperti itu, Kagami menelan kembali kata-katanya dan memutuskan untuk membawa Kuroko pulang.

"Baiklah. Ayo pulang."

Sebelum mereka pergi dari lapangan itu, Kagami menoleh sejenak pada Aomine dan melambaikan tangannya.  
"Maaf, Aomine! Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok disini!"

…Dan dengan itu mereka pun pergi, meninggalkan Aomine yang berdiri di tengah lapangan, masih heran dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"_Tetsu… dan Kagami…?"  
"Ah… Begitu rupanya… Pantas saja dia bisa bertahan…"  
"Jadi Master Tetsu itu… Kagami?"_

Aomine memungut jubahnya dan pergi dari situ. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibirnya saat membayangkan sosok Kagami saat melawannya tadi.

"_Heh. Ini menarik."  
"Kau tidak akan bisa menang dariku, Tetsu…"  
"Aku akan merebut Kagami darimu…"_

* * *

...

**'.-End of Chapter 03-.'**

* * *

_sekian chapter tiga~_

_maaf, padahal updatenya lama, tapi isinya malah singkat kayak gini -.-_

_yak, ada yang bisa nebak lanjutan chapter 4 nanti? ^^_

_kritik-saran plus komentar silahkan ketik di kotak review :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_MAAF! Maaf karena updatenya telat. banget.  
Karena berbagai alasan author terpaksa hiatus. Dan walaupun chapter ini sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu udah selesai, baru sempat di post sekarang :')_

_Maaf membuat kalian menunggu.. T-T  
Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, dll._

_Chapter ini sengaja dibuat agak lebih panjang nih, dan disini udah mulai kelihatan konfliknya, jadi semoga cukup memuaskan buat kalian..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Disclaimer.**

**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

**"-My Beloved Snowflake-"**

* * *

**'.-04-.'**

Kuroko mengurung diri di kamar. Seberapa keras pun usaha Kagami memanggilnya keluar, Kuroko sama sekali tidak menjawab. Kagami hanya bisa mondar-mandir diliputi rasa khawatir. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan wajah Kuroko yang tiba-tiba ketakutan dan langsung meminta pulang.

Aneh.  
Padahal sebelumnya Kuroko semangat sekali meminta Kagami untuk mengantarnya ke perpustakaan kota, tapi sekarang Ia malah mengunci diri di kamar, meninggalkan tumpukan buku yang dipinjamnya di ruang tamu.

Bahkan hingga malam tiba, belum ada tanda-tanda Kuroko akan keluar dari kamarnya. Kagami tidak sanggup diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun. Akhirnya, untuk kesekian kalinya, Ia menghampiri kamar Kuroko dan mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali. Karena lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban, Kagami pun berseru, "Hey, aku akan pergi keluar sebentar membeli bahan makanan. Apa ada lauk khusus yang kau inginkan malam ini?"

Hening.

Kagami menghela napas. Ia sudah menduga tidak akan ada jawaban. Namun saat Ia baru saja berbalik, samar-samar terdengar suara Kuroko yang memanggilnya,

"Kagami-kun…"

Dengan sigap Kagami berbalik dan menempelkan telinganya ke pintu.  
"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kalau… Kau bertemu dengan… Pemuda berambut biru tadi sore… Tolong… Jauhi dia…"

Kagami tertegun.  
Suara Kuroko bergetar, seolah dia sedang diliputi rasa takut. Tapi… Apa hubungannya dengan Aomine?

"Tapi… Kenapa?" tanya Kagami.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Kagami kembali menghela napas. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada usaha sia-sianya sedari tadi.  
"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kembali."

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

Kagami keluar dari supermarket, menenteng sebuah kantung plastik berisi beberapa bahan makanan. Khawatir dengan keadaan Kuroko, Ia memutuskan untuk membeli bahan makanan bergizi daripada membeli tumpukan daging seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

Melihat cuaca malam yang lumayan berawan, Kagami memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan memutar melewati taman agar lebih cepat sampai ke apartemennya. Di taman itu ada lapangan basket tempat Ia biasa bermain untuk menghibur diri. Sebuah lapangan basket yang jauh dari jalan utama. Letaknya sedikit tertutup, sehingga jarang ada orang yang datang ke tempat itu.

Sambil bersiul ringan, Kagami dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya, menghiraukan fakta bahwa malam itu jalanan sangat sepi dan tidak terlihat pantulan cahaya mobil di jalan. Lapangan basket itu pasti juga kosong. Mungkin Ia bisa bermain sebentar untuk menghibur diri.

Pikiran itu membuat Kagami mempercepat langkahnya. Namun saat Ia sudah dekat, suara pantulan bola dan decit sepatu menghentikan langkahnya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri tampak siluet yang sedang bergerak lincah menggiring bola. Kagami melangkah mendekat, bersembunyi di balik pohon untuk mengamati lebih jelas. Setidaknya Ia bisa melihat pemuda jangkung yang sedang bermain itu.

_Siapa yang mau bermain basket malam hari di tempat sunyi seperti ini?_

Pemuda itu bergerak lincah, berputar-putar seolah sedang melawan seseorang. Bola basket di tangannya bergerak mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya, dan gerakannya entah kenapa nampak begitu familiar bagi Kagami.

_Siapa…?_

_Oh…_

_Aomine._

Ya, Aomine.  
Aomine mendribble bola dari ujung lapangan menuju ring basket, sesekali berhenti dan mengelak seolah-olah sedang melawan seseorang, dan saat hampir sampai di ring dia menembakkan tembakan three-point nya dengan sebelah tangan.

Bola basket itu berputar mulus ke arah ring dan…

…Meleset.

Bola itu jatuh sebelum mencapai ring.

Tembakan seorang Aomine Daiki meleset jauh dari ring.

Kagami membelalak kaget melihatnya.  
Padahal tadi sore tembakan Aomine tidak meleset sama sekali, kecuali jika Kagami bisa membloknya. Aomine bahkan bisa menembak tepat sasaran dari belakang ring. Tapi sekarang? Tembakannya meleset jauh padahal tidak ada yang membloknya.

Kenapa?

"Tch. Gagal lagi." gerutu Aomine.

'_Lagi'?_

Aomine berjalan mengambil bola basketnya. Kagami bermaksud menghampirinya, tapi terhenti saat melihat Aomine yang tampak… Kesakitan?

Bahkan dari tempatnya berdiri Kagami dapat melihat dengan jelas cara berjalannya yang diseret bagaikan orang pincang.

Aomine menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan terbatuk-batuk. Betapa kagetnya Ia saat melihat darah di tangannya. Darah. Darah merah segar.  
Ia menggertakkan giginya, meremas bajunya dan jatuh terduduk. Napasnya terengah-engah, dan dari raut wajahnya tergambar rasa sakit luar biasa yang sedang dirasakannya.

Kagami refleks berlari ke lapangan dan menghampiri Aomine.

Ups, Ia melupakan larangan Kuroko untuk tidak mendekati 'pemuda berambut biru tadi sore'.

"Oi! Aomine! Ada apa?! Kau kenapa?! Oi!"

Aomine menengadahkan kepalanya dan tampak kaget saat melihat Kagami.  
"Ah? Kagami? Apa yang kau lakukan di—"

Ucapan Aomine terhenti saat Ia kembali terbatuk-batuk, dan darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-Aomine!"

Kagami membongkar kantong plastiknya dan mengeluarkan sebotol besar air putih lalu memberikannya pada Aomine. "Ini, minumlah."

Aomine meneguk habis minuman itu dalam satu tegukan dan mencoba mengatur kembali napasnya.  
"Terima kasih…"

Kagami kembali memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya. Benar-benar parah. Aomine terlihat sulit untuk bernapas. Ada beberapa memar di lengannya, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat letih seolah dia tidak makan dan tidur selama berminggu-minggu.

Pandangannya beralih ke bola basket yang tergeletak di sudut lapangan, lalu kembali lagi pada Aomine yang kelelahan di hadapannya.  
"Tch. Ahomine! Jangan bermain basket kalau kau sedang sakit!" bentak Kagami.

Aomine membuka mulutnya, bersiap melontarkan kalimat balasan, namun Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya menggumamkan kata "Maaf…"

Kagami benar-benar tertegun. Sosok ambisius penuh energi yang dilihatnya tadi sore kini berubah menjadi seorang pemuda biasa yang terlihat seperti sedang berada di ambang kematian. Apa-apaan ini?

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." sahut Kagami dengan nada yang diliputi rasa khawatir.

Aomine menahan tangan Kagami, namun Kagami tidak merasakan tenaga apapun dari genggaman tangan itu.  
"Jangan. Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya.

"Aho! Kau tidak baik-baik saja!"

"Aku… Baik-baik saja… Rumah sakit tidak akan bisa membantuku… Pulanglah…" bisik Aomine dengan suara serak. Kagami nyaris tidak mendengarnya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau kira aku bisa pergi dan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini, hah?!"

"Berisik. Kau kira karena salah siapa aku jadi seperti ini?"  
Aomine tau kondisinya saat ini bukanlah salah Kagami. Ia sendiri yang ceroboh. Itu saja.

"Maksudmu ini salah—"  
Kagami menelan kembali ucapannya.  
Mungkin, dia sedikit bertanggung jawab karena menguras tenaga Aomine sore tadi. Jujur saja, dirinya sendiri masih diliputi rasa lelah saat ini. Sekujur tubuhnya masih pegal karena terlalu lama bermain dengan tenaga penuh. Mungkin Aomine memiliki suatu penyakit dan Kagami justru memperparah keadaannya.

Mungkin. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak Kagami.  
"Oke, anggap saja ini salahku. Kalau begitu justru aku harus bertanggung jawab. Setidaknya aku akan menemanimu hingga kau bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Tch. Jangan meremehkanku. Kalau hanya berjalan—" _bruk._  
Sesaat setelah Ia mencoba untuk bangkit, Ia kembali jatuh terduduk. Kakinya bergetar hebat seolah menolak untuk menopang bobot tubuhnya itu.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

Aomine menggertakkan giginya dan meringis kesakitan.  
"Sial. Aku benar-benar payah." gumamnya.

Langit berawan tanda akan hujan, dan awan hitam yang sedari tadi menggumpal di langit perlahan mulai meneteskan air, berawal dari rintik-rintik yang semakin lama semakin deras.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kagami langsung berjongkok membelakangi Aomine.  
"Hei, cepat naik. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai halte bus di pinggir jalan itu. Kau tidak bisa jalan kan?"

"Hah?! Kau gila?! Aku bukan anak kecil! Orang-orang pasti berpikiran yang aneh-aneh kalau melihatmu menggendongku!" bentak Aomine.

"Yang tidak bisa jalan diam saja! Kau mau mati, hah?!" balas Kagami.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripa—"

"Sudah, cepat naik!"

"Tidak!"

"Naik!"

"Tidak!"

"Naik!"

"Tidak!"

Kagami menggeram kesal.

Hujan rintik yang turun kini mulai semakin deras. Kagami dengan paksa mengangkat Aomine dan menggendongnya di punggungnya. Tentu saja, Aomine melawan. Ia terus-terusan menendang Kagami dan menjambak rambutnya. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau digendong.

"Diam, Aho! Kalau kau terus melawan, aku akan melemparmu ke parit itu!"

Aomine pun diam.

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

Alasan mengapa Aomine menjadi seperti itu sangat sederhana.

Seorang roh harus mempunyai kontraktor untuk bertahan di Dunia Manusia. Batas maksimal seorang roh dapat bertahan hidup tanpa seorang kontraktor _hanyalah satu hari. _Jika seorang roh gagal menemukan seorang kontraktor dalam batas waktu itu, Ia akan mati.  
Bahkan bagi Aomine yang merupakan salah satu dari roh terkuat, dia sudah hampir melewati batasnya. Mungkin dia bisa saja bertahan selama dua hari, tapi dia sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan tenaganya saat bermain melawan Kagami sore tadi.

Satu-satunya kandidat kontraktor yang memenuhi syarat Aomine saat ini hanyalah Kagami. Tapi Kagami sudah menjadi master Kuroko. Memang tidak ada larangan yang menyebutkan bahwa seorang manusia hanya bisa menjadi master seorang roh, tapi Aomine sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan manusia seperti itu.

Ada sebuah syarat spesial untuk menjalin kontrak antara manusia dan para roh. Syarat tersebut adalah bahwa sang roh harus _mencium _— atau sederhananya, _menempelkan bibir mereka_ ke salah satu bagian tubuh sang manusia dimana terdapat lambang elemen sang roh.  
Misalnya, karena lambang elemen Kuroko, yaitu butiran salju, berada di pipi kanan Kuroko, maka untuk menjalin kontrak, Kuroko harus mencium pipi kanan Kagami. Itu saja.

Selain Kuroko, lambang Kise ada di punggung tangan kanannya, lambang Midorima ada di telapak tangan kirinya, lambang Murasakibara ada di keningnya, dan lambang Aomine ada di tengkuk lehernya.  
Sang Raja, Akashi yang merupakan roh api memiliki lambang _lidah api _di… lidahnya. Ya, lidah.

Jadi, singkat cerita, jika Aomine ingin menjadikan Kagami masternya, Ia harus bisa mencari kesempatan untuk _mencium tengkuk leher Kagami_. Dan hal itu tidak boleh berupa paksaan, karena jika sang manusia menolak, maka kontrak tersebut tidak akan berhasil.

Sebenarnya saat ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi Aomine. Ia sedang digendong Kagami. Tengkuk leher Kagami hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter, tapi…

Jika Ia melakukannya sekarang, rasanya sama saja dengan memanfaatkan kebaikan Kagami yang sudah mau menolongnya. Kalau tadi Kagami tidak menolongnya, Aomine mungkin akan kehilangan kesadarannya, atau lebih buruk lagi, Ia bisa mati.

Sang roh air ini memang sudah percaya diri ingin merebut Kagami dari Kuroko, tapi dengan kondisinya saat ini, jangankan merebut Kagami, berjalan saja susah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan airnya untuk menghentikan hujan sekecil ini.

* * *

-'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'-

* * *

Kagami menurunkan Aomine di halte bus dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menghela napas lega dan meregangkan tangannya. Untung saja saat itu sedang sepi, jadi tidak akan ada orang yang melihat mereka dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang mereka.

Hujan turun semakin deras dan suhu semakin dingin. Kagami memandang Aomine yang duduk diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, yang semakin menambah rasa penasaran Kagami.

"Hey, Aomine… Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Aomine tidak menjawab.

"Kau tau, kalau kau memang tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit, aku bisa saja membawamu ke rumahku."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Ayolah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian."

Hening.

"Atau kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu ke—"

"Kagami."

Aomine yang tiba-tiba bersuara sontak membuat Kagami menoleh padanya.  
"Ya?"

Aomine menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Kagami tepat di matanya.

"Jadilah masterku."

Hening.

"Hah…?"

Kagami menatap Aomine dengan tatapan kosong yang membuatnya terlihat sangat bodoh. Pikirannya memproses kalimat itu lambat-lambat.  
_'Master'.  
_Kurang lebih, sepertinya Ia mengerti apa maksud Aomine. Kejadian yang sama baru saja menimpanya. Ia pikir tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa mengejutkannya setelah segala sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Kuroko.

"Ma… Master? E-Eh? A-Apa… Maksudmu?"

Aomine memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, membuka mulutnya namun menutupnya kembali, nampak ragu-ragu. Kagami menunggu dalam diam, tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat diucapkannya dalam situasi itu. Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan dalam pikirannya.

Hingga akhirnya, Aomine menghela napas dan mulai berbicara.  
"Aku… sama seperti Tetsu. Aku adalah roh air."

Mata Kagami melebar. Segala spekulasi dalam pikirannya melebur menjadi satu. Satu pemikiran yang tidak ingin _– tidak bisa – _dipercayainya.

Aomine? Roh air?

"T-T-Tunggu, k-kau… Kau pasti bercanda. Ha-haha. Lelucon apa ini?"

"Aku serius. Aku adalah roh air. Dan seorang roh tidak bisa bertahan hidup di dunia manusia tanpa seorang kontraktor, seperti kau dan Tetsu. Karena itu kondisiku seperti ini. Kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan kontraktorku dalam waktu sekitar 3 jam lagi, aku akan mati."  
Suara Aomine sangat datar. Ia tidak berharap Kagami akan langsung menyetujuinya. Akan lebih masuk akal kalau Kagami menertawakannya atau mungkin langsung pergi meninggalkannya saat itu juga. Ya, dia sudah bersiap menerima penolakan Kagami.

Namun Ia salah.

Setelah hening beberapa saat yang terasa begitu lama, dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, Kagami berkata,  
"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Kini giliran Aomine yang kaget.  
"HAH? A-Apa? T-Tunggu… Kau… setuju? M-Maksudku… Kau… Tidak keberatan? S-Serius?"

Kagami memalingkan wajahnya dan memainkan jarinya, tampak sedikit canggung.  
"Yah, aku kurang mengerti soal masalah roh ini. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mempercayaimu… Kalau kau tau Kuroko adalah roh, berarti kau tidak berbohong. Lagipula, Kuroko memang pernah bilang kalau seorang roh akan mati tanpa seorang master, dan… Entahlah…"

Kagami kini menatap Aomine. Ia mengedikkan bahu dan memamerkan cengiran polos khas dirinya lalu berkata, "Aku tidak mau kau mati."

Aomine terdiam sebentar, lalu Ia tertawa. Bukan tawa mengejek, melainkan tawa lega karena Ia merasa bodoh sempat mengira Kagami akan menolaknya.  
"Bakagami. Aku mengerti kenapa Tetsu memilihmu." bisiknya pelan.

Kagami kembali memalingkan wajahnya, merasa semakin malu karena mengira Aomine menertawakannya.  
"O-Oi, jangan menertawakanku! Aku sudah bersedia membantumu kan!"

Aomine menghentikan tawanya, namun senyumnya belum menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Jadi… Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kita harus membuat kontrak kan? Bagaimana caranya?"  
Kagami mengusap pipi kanannya, dimana terdapat lambang butiran salju yang didapatnya dari Kuroko.

Aomine memalingkan wajah. Bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Kagami kalau Ia harus… err, _mencium_… tengkuk lehernya?

"Kagami, bisakah kau… Ehm…"  
Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Di saat seperti ini tidak mungkin Aomine bisa langsung saja _mencium_ tengkuk leher Kagami. Tidak, nanti situasinya akan menjadi canggung dan mungkin akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Ha? 'Ehm', kenapa? Aku harus apa?"  
Kagami yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Aomine dengan tatapan bingung seperti seorang anak kecil.

Aomine mengusap tengkuk lehernya. Ia sendiri bisa merasakan kekuatannya yang semakin memudar, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Jika Ia melewatkan kesempatan ini, mungkin malam ini bisa saja menjadi malam terakhirnya.

"Tolong, Kagami… Bisakah kau tutup matamu dan diam saja? Ehm, biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Aku tau apa yang kulakukan, jadi… Uhh, tolong jangan melawan dan tidak usah berkomentar apapun soal ini… Oke?"

Kagami membuka mulutnya, terlihat ingin memprotes, namun menutupnya kembali dan menelan kalimat protesnya saat melihat tatapan memohon Aomine.

"Eh, baiklah, aku mengerti, tapi… Kenapa kau jadi canggung seperti itu? Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membuat kontrak denganku?"

Aomine menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan hasrat untuk menonjok Kagami dan mendiamkannya. Astaga, tidak ada yang memberitahunya kalau membuat kontrak dengan manusia bisa menjadi sesusah ini.

_Bagaimana Tetsu bisa melakukannya?_

Aomine mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menghela napas panjang. Ia bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Kagami yang masih duduk dengan tatapan bingung di wajahnya. Aomine menumpukan kedua tangannya di pundak Kagami dan membungkuk. Ia menatap Kagami tepat di matanya dan berkata,

"Kumohon, diam saja. Tidak akan lama, aku janji. Sekarang, tutup matamu."

Kagami sedikit tersentak akan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Aomine. Ia berniat untuk memprotes, tapi melihat ekspresi Aomine dan caranya memohon seperti itu, mungkin sebaiknya Ia diam saja.

Dengan satu anggukan kecil, Kagami memejamkan matanya.

Melihat Kagami yang mau menerima begitu saja membuat sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Aomine. Ia membulatkan tekadnya dan semakin membungkukkan tubuhnya, memperkecil jarak di antara mereka.

Kagami diliputi rasa penasaran menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Aomine. Ia kembali tersentak saat merasakan hembusan napas yang hangat di area tengkuk lehernya. Perlahan Kagami membuka sebelah matanya, berusaha mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan Aomine. Napasnya tertahan saat melihat Aomine yang mencoba untuk… _mencium?_ … tengkuk lehernya.

Sebelum Ia sempat merespon, Aomine telah menempelkan bibirnya dan Kagami dapat merasakan sensasi aneh familiar yang juga dirasakannya sebelumnya saat Kuroko mencium pipinya.

Rasa hangat bercampur dingin yang aneh menjalar dari tempat Aomine menciumnya ke sekujur tubuhnya. Kagami tidak dapat bereaksi. Ia bahkan lupa bernapas. Tubuhnya terpaku di tempat dan yang dapat dirasakannya saat itu hanyalah sensasi aneh yang entah kenapa terasa menyejukkan.

* * *

_..._

_Saat Kuroko menciumnya, Kagami merasakan salju._

_Saat Aomine menciumnya, Kagami merasakan air._

_..._

* * *

Sekujur tubuhnya seolah dibungkus oleh _air_. Rasanya nyaman dan menyejukkan. Matanya yang tadinya terpejam kini terbuka lebar, namun Kagami masih terpaku akan reaksi tubuhnya dari 'kontrak' ini.

Saat Kuroko menciumnya, yang dapat diingatnya adalah rasa dingin dari salju yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Rasa dingin yang juga terasa nyaman. Namun saat itu, tiba-tiba Kagami juga merasakan semburat panas dari dalam dirinya, dan panas itu sepenuhnya menghapus dinginnya salju itu. Hanya itu yang diingatnya sebelum Ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Saat ini rasanya sedikit berbeda. Kagami tidak merasakan semburat panas itu. Ia yang tadinya kedinginan karena hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya, kini malah merasa nyaman akan air hujan itu. Seolah Ia menyatu dengan air. Rasanya aneh, sangat aneh.

* * *

…

_-di saat yang sama-  
-apartemen Kagami, di kamar Kuroko-_

Kuroko yang sedari tadi berbaring di tempat tidur tiba-tiba tersentak bangun saat sensasi aneh menghampirinya.

Rasanya seperti… air.

Air yang terlampau familiar baginya. Aomine Daiki. Tentu saja, siapa lagi?

Samar-samar, Kuroko dapat merasakannya di sekujur tubuhnya.

Berbagai spekulasi memenuhi pikirannya, dan saat satu titik di tengkuk lehernya terasa dingin dan basah seperti air, Kuroko tahu apa yang terjadi.

Aomine telah membuat kontrak dengan Kagami, Masternya.

Kuroko menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia meninju dinding dan meringis.

Salju di sekitar apartemen berputar-putar, bergerak dengan liar seolah mengikuti amarah, kesedihan, dan ketakutan yang dirasakan sang roh salju saat itu.

…

* * *

Aomine tidak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya saat itu. Walaupun Ia adalah _air, _belum pernah Ia merasa senyaman itu. Rasanya Ia ingin tetap seperti itu, tetap diliputi oleh kenyamanan itu. Rasa lelah dan sakit yang sedari tadi menyiksanya kini telah hilang sepenuhnya. Saat ini Ia dipenuhi oleh tenaga baru yang didapatnya dari Kagami. Bahkan rasanya Ia menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Pipi kanannya terasa dingin seperti salju. Sekarang Kagami merupakan master dari roh air dan roh salju. Kedua roh ini sekarang juga bisa merasakan satu sama lain dengan perantara sang master.

* * *

_Saat mencium Kagami, Aomine merasakan air, sedikit salju, dan…_

…_Api?_

* * *

Aomine membelalak kaget saat tiba-tiba suatu sensasi berupa semburat panas melingkupinya. Seperti lidah api yang tiba-tiba datang membakarnya. Refleks, Aomine menarik dirinya dan menatap Kagami dengan tatapan bingung, kaget, dan takjub.

Kagami tersentak saat Ia kembali merasakan semburat panas itu datang dari dalam dirinya dan membakar rasa nyaman yang dirasakannya. Kenyamanan air itu meninggalkannya bertepatan saat Aomine menarik dirinya.

Tubuhnya terasa panas bagaikan dibakar oleh lidah-lidah api. Kali ini bahkan terasa jauh lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Namun bagi Kagami, entah kenapa, rasanya tidak menyakitkan, melainkan rasa panas itu terasa… tepat. Seolah Ia sudah terbiasa dengan api itu.

_Tapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?_

Rasa panas itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memudar dan menghilang sepenuhnya, meninggalkan Kagami dan Aomine yang kebingungan, bertatapan satu sama lain.

"…Eh?"

"A-Apa—"

Sebelum Kagami sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya terasa berat dan pandangannya menjadi kabur. Rasa lelah menyelimutinya dan Ia pun ambruk seketika, sebelum Aomine menangkapnya dan mendudukkannya kembali di bangku halte.

Wajar saja kalau Kagami kehilangan kesadaran. Memang itu yang sewajarnya terjadi saat seorang manusia menjalin kontrak dengan roh. Tubuh mereka perlu waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kekuatan baru yang mengisinya.

Aomine — yang sekarang sudah mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya — kembali duduk dan menyandarkan Kagami di pundaknya.

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Aomine menghela napas. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memutar-mutarnya di udara kosong di depannya seolah menggambar sebuah pola, lalu berkata, "Berhenti."

Seketika itu juga hujan yang tadinya turun begitu derasnya berubah menjadi rintik-rintik, gerimis, hingga sepenuhnya berhenti. Dalam waktu hanya kurang dari satu menit.

Aomine tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya.

Ia menoleh pada Kagami yang sepertinya tertidur pulas di pundaknya. Bajunya sedikit basah terkena hujan, jadi Aomine memainkan jari-jarinya di sekitar Kagami dan seketika mengeringkannya — memindahkan air yang membasahinya.

Pikirannya kembali pada api yang dirasakannya barusan. Api itu terasa familiar. Api yang berbeda dari api lainnya. Aomine pernah merasakannya di Dunia Roh.

Dulu, beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. _Api sang Raja._

Sosok raja yang dikaguminya. Raja Dunia Roh dua generasi sebelum Akashi. Raja Api. Ia yang memiliki api terkuat. Api yang bisa membakar apapun tanpa ampun, namun juga bisa menghangatkan tanpa menyakiti. Raja yang sangat dihormati oleh seluruh roh. Ia yang selalu melakukan yang terbaik dan memerintah dengan bijaksana.

Raja sekaligus jenderal perang yang tak pernah gagal melindungi Dunia Roh dari invasi luar. Tidak terkalahkan. Bahkan di antara para roh, Ia dijuluki sebagai seorang 'dewa'.

Aomine tidak akan pernah melupakan api milik sang raja. Ia yang dulunya masih berupa salah satu komandan prajurit bersama kelima rekannya — Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko — sering sekali bertemu dengan sang raja. Dan saat itu selalu dimanfaatkan Aomine untuk mengadu kekuatannya dengan sang raja. Tentu saja, Aomine selalu kalah.

Karena itulah Ia selalu mengingat api itu. Mustahil untuk melupakannya.

Lalu mengapa? Mengapa semburan panas yang dirasakannya dari Kagami malah menyerupai api milik sang raja? Hubungan apa yang dimiliki Kagami dengannya? Apa semua ini hanya kebetulan belaka? Apa memang seperti ini rasanya saat menjalin kontrak?

Aomine mengacak-acak rambutnya, kesal karena tidak bisa mendapat penjelasan yang masuk akal akan fenomena itu. Kagami hanyalah manusia biasa. Kalau Ia bukan manusia, tidak mungkin Aomine dan Kuroko dapat menjalin kontrak dengannya. Ia juga tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan dengan sang raja. Karena sang raja sudah…

Aomine menghela napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan gambaran-gambaran peristiwa yang masih menghantuinya hingga sekarang itu.

"Kagami…"

Aomine kembali menoleh, memperhatikan wajah Kagami. Tidak, Ia dan sang Raja sama sekali tidak mirip. Pandangannya terpaku pada pipi kanannya, dimana terdapat lambang setengah butiran salju milik Kuroko, lalu beralih ke tengkuk lehernya, dimana sekarang terdapat lambang setengah tetesan air miliknya.

Sebuah ide muncul di benak Aomine.  
"Mungkin Tetsu tahu sesuatu…"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Aomine memberhentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat dan membopong Kagami ke dalamnya.

…

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan apartemen tempat Kagami tinggal. Aomine merogoh beberapa lembar uang dari saku celana Kagami dan membayar taksinya lalu kembali membopong Kagami di punggungnya hingga ke pintu depan.

Tentu saja Ia tidak mengharapkan adanya sambutan hangat dari Kuroko, jadi Ia tidak heran saat tumpukan salju di sekitar apartemen itu tiba-tiba bergerak menyelimuti kakinya dan mengeras, menghentikan langkahnya.

Tapi Aomine adalah salah satu dari roh terkuat. Tidak mungkin Kuroko bisa mengalahkannya.

Dengan mudah Aomine mengayunkan sebelah tangannya, dan seketika itu juga salju di sekitar kakinya berubah menjadi air.

Salju terbuat dari air. Aomine adalah roh air. Seberapa banyak pun salju yang diciptakan Kuroko, Aomine hanya perlu mengubahnya menjadi air dan salju itupun menjadi miliknya.

Beberapa kali salju di sekitar apartemen itu kembali menyerangnya, namun Aomine selalu dengan mudahnya mengubah kembali salju itu menjadi air.

Untung saja saat itu sedang tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen Kagami di lantai atas, Aomine mengetuk pintu.

Hening beberapa saat.

Saat Aomine baru saja hendak membobol kuncinya, Ia mendengar suara tapak kaki mendekat.

Aomine merasakan salju. Saat ini Kuroko pasti ada di depan pintu.

Dalam selang waktu beberapa menit yang terasa bagaikan beberapa jam, Aomine dan Kuroko hanya berdiri diam, dibatasi oleh pintu apartemen yang tertutup. Keduanya diam-diam mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk menerima serangan mendadak. Kuroko, terutama.

Aomine siap menerima serangan dari Kuroko. Lagipula, setelah peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu, wajar kalau Kuroko memiliki dendam padanya dan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Apalagi saat ini Ia membawa Kagami yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri — atau mungkin hanya tertidur pulas.

"Aomine-kun, apa tujuanmu datang kesini?"

Nah, Aomine tidak siap untuk itu.  
Keputusannya untuk datang adalah keputusan tiba-tiba karena rasa penasarannya. Ia tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Ia benar-benar bertemu dengan Kuroko.

"Uhh, Tetsu… Aku ingin bicara…"

"Soal apa?"

Suara Kuroko terdengar dingin sedingin salju.

"Ini soal… Kagami."

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau membuat kontrak dengan Kagami-kun. Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Aomine-kun, bisakah kau pergi sekarang?"

Aomine menghela napas panjang. _Salju benar-benar dingin, ya?_

"Tidak, Tetsu, bukan hanya itu… Ini cukup penting, jadi—"

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke Dunia Roh sekarang, Aomine-kun. Pergilah."

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya. Ia hampir lupa kalau terkadang 'mantan' rekannya ini sangat keras kepala.

"Agh, ayolah, bukan soal itu. Aku—"

"Bukankah _kalian _repot-repot datang ke dunia ini untuk membawaku kembali ke Dunia Roh? Kalau bukan untuk itu—"

"TETSU!"  
Aomine meninju dinding dan menggeram kesal. Sedetik kemudian Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.  
"Tunggu. Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku memang memiliki misi untuk membawamu _pulang_. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak peduli. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk itu. Sekarang aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dan tidak berniat untuk memaksamu kembali ke Dunia Roh."

Aomine menoleh pada Kagami di punggungnya lalu melanjutkan,

"Saat ini aku lebih tertarik dengan Kagami. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran, dan kukira mungkin kau tahu sesuatu jadi… Bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar?"

Hening sejenak.  
Aomine menunggu dalam diam.

"Kau tahu, Aomine-kun? Seseorang tidak berhak meminta sesuatu pada orang yang baru saja disakitinya. Mungkin kau — kalian — tidak merasa bersalah karena telah mempermainkan, merendahkan, menyakiti dan mengusirku. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang terjadi pada hari itu."

Aomine terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sadar kalau setelah apa yang sudah terjadi, tidak akan mudah, bahkan mustahil untuk meminta Kuroko memaafkan dirinya dan rekan-rekannya.

Sekarang, bukannya meminta maaf, Ia malah seenaknya datang dan meminta tolong. Oh, bukankah itu sedikit kelewatan?

"Dengar, Tetsu, aku… A-Aku…"

Aomine menelan kembali segala argumen yang hendak diucapkannya, menyadari bahwa semua itu hanyalah alasan dan omong kosong yang tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan seperti ada sesuatu di tenggorokannya yang menahannya untuk mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dikatakannya.

Hanya satu kata. Kata "maaf" yang seharusnya diucapkannya itu tertahan di tenggorokannya, memaksa untuk keluar namun ditahan oleh sesuatu bernama 'harga diri'

"M-Ma… Ma… M-Maa… M-Ma..ukah… Maukah kau membiarkanku masuk? Diluar sini dingin…"

Aomine serasa ingin meninju dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan kata 'maaf' menjadi sesulit ini untuk diucapkan?

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, bersiap untuk menerima semburat kalimat sarkastik lainnya dari Kuroko. Namun yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang. Bukannya menerima sindiran, pintu apartemen itu justru dibuka perlahan, menampakkan sosok Kuroko di hadapannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita mengenal satu sama lain? Aku tau kau bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyesali perbuatanmu, Aomine-kun. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku tidak perlu mendengar kata-kata maaf. Tidak ada gunanya."

Kata-kata Kuroko menusuk Aomine bagaikan dinginnya salju yang menusuk tulang. Dari segi kekuatan, tentu saja Aomine akan menang. Tapi sejak dulu, tak pernah sekalipun Aomine bisa menang dari Kuroko dengan kata-kata.

Kuroko menatap Aomine dengan tatapan datarnya, lalu berpaling pada Kagami yang masih dibopongnya.  
"Masuklah. Aku tidak mau Kagami-kun jatuh sakit."

Entah bagaimana caranya, Kuroko selalu berhasil mengintimidasi Aomine dengan tatapan datarnya yang seolah–olah dapat membaca pikiran orang lain. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong di hadapannya. Tidak akan mudah.

Aomine menurut dan masuk ke dalam sementara Kuroko kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia menuntun Aomine ke kamar Kagami dan Aomine pun menurunkan Kagami di tempat tidurnya, sementara Kuroko mengajaknya ke ruang makan. Dalam diam. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari mereka.

…

Kuroko dan Aomine duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Udara di sekitar mereka terasa berat dan canggung. Kuroko duduk santai dengan kedua tangan dilipat di meja dan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari Aomine.  
_Cukup_. Ia sudah cukup menangis dan menyesal. Ia tidak akan menunjukkan kelemahan apapun di hadapan Aomine. Tidak sekarang. Tidak lagi.

Aomine duduk dengan canggung di kursinya, tidak bisa menatap Kuroko secara langsung. Ia pura-pura tertarik dengan semua hal dan memperhatikan setiap hal kecil di sekitarnya.  
Segelintir rasa bersalah menguasai dirinya, membuatnya tidak tahu harus bagaimana di hadapan orang yang pernah Ia sakiti begitu dalam. Dari satu sisi, Ia adalah kubu yang bersalah, jadi Ia tidak seharusnya berbuat seenaknya disini.

Hanya segelintir kecil orang yang tahu apa yang terjadi di antara para roh terkuat ini hingga menyebabkan Kuroko sampai pergi — _atau diusir? _— dari Dunia Roh, namun dampak dari peristiwa itu mempengaruhi kedua dunia, bahkan mungkin hingga ke masa depan nantinya. Entahlah. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti.

…

"Jadi, ada apa? Hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Aomine-kun?"  
Kuroko memulai pembicaraan setelah selang beberapa menit mereka duduk diam dalam keheningan.

"K-Kagami… Kontrak… Uhh…"  
Aomine perlu menarik napas beberapa kali sebelum dapat merangkai pikirannya menjadi satu kalimat yang dapat dimengerti.  
"Saat kau menjalin kontrak dengan Kagami, apa yang kau rasakan, Tetsu?"

Kuroko tampak berpikir beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab,  
"Salju." ujarnya singkat.

"S-Selain itu?"

"Hal utama yang kurasakan hanyalah salju."

Aomine memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali sensasi semburan api saat Ia membuat kontrak.  
"Uhh, selain itu, maksudku… Apa kau tidak merasakan hal lain? Hal sekecil apapun tidak masalah, tolong beritahu aku…"

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya, nampak bingung dan sedikit kaget.  
"Hal kecil… Misalnya?"

"Seperti… Seperti…" Aomine memalingkan wajahnya, nampak ragu. Apa hanya dia yang merasakan api itu? Apa akan terdengar aneh kalau dia menanyakannya?  
"Misalnya… Seperti… Api?" Kata terakhir diucapkannya pelan-pelan, ragu akan reaksi yang akan diterimanya.

Mata Kuroko melebar mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Aomine. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, namun Aomine sempat melihatnya. Ia mengenali ekspresi kaget itu. Mungkin Kuroko memang tahu sesuatu.

"Kau merasakannya?! Tetsu, bagaimana? Apa kau juga?"  
Aomine sedikit terlalu bersemangat hingga tanpa sadar Ia telah berdiri dengan tubuh yang dicondongkan mendekati Kuroko.  
"E-Eh… Maksudku… Apa kau juga merasakan api itu?"  
Menyadari sikapnya yang agak berlebihan, Aomine dengan canggung duduk kembali di kursinya.

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang itu, Tetsu?"  
Kali ini Aomine memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. Topik tentang sang raja adalah topik sensitif bagi Kuroko, mengingat seberapa dekat mereka dulunya. Ia tidak akan mengungkit masalah itu jika Kuroko memilih untuk diam.

Kuroko membuka mulutnya, namun menutupnya kembali. Ia nampak ragu-ragu dalam memilih kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. Tanpa bertatapan dengan Aomine, Kuroko berbisik,  
"Untuk apa bertanya padaku? Aku tau kau mengenali api itu, _jenderal Aomine_."

Embel-embel kata 'jenderal' itu sontak membuat Aomine terpaku di tempat, diam seribu bahasa. Berbagai macam perasaan dan pikiran berkecamuk di benaknya.  
Amarah dan perasaan bersalah. Kaget dan sedih.

"Ah…"  
Aomine menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu menghela napas dengan berat.  
"Ya… Tentu saja aku tau…"  
Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Kuroko, Ia berbisik, "Mirip seperti… Api sang Raja…"

Kuroko tetap diam tak merespon. Melihat hal ini, Aomine kembali melanjutkan,  
"A-Aku tau kalau ini memang terdengar tidak masuk akal. Sang Raja kan sudah… Uhh… Maksudku… A-Aku hanya penasaran… Apa kau tau sesuatu kenapa Kagami bisa menyebabkan reaksi api seperti itu? Apa membuat kontrak dengan manusia memang bisa mengundang reaksi seperti itu?"

Kuroko menghela napas lalu berkata,  
"Tidak. Membuat kontrak dengan manusia seharusnya tidak mengundang reaksi apapun. Kagami-kun sedikit… _berbeda."_

Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya, nampak bingung akan jawaban Kuroko.  
"Berbeda? Berbeda bagaimana? Bukankah Kagami hanya manusia biasa?"

Kuroko akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Aomine.  
"Kagami-kun terasa sedikit berbeda dari manusia lain yang kutemui. Saat ini aku sedang mencoba menyelidikinya, jadi aku belum bisa mengatakan dengan pasti apa yang kuketahui. Tapi, kemungkinan…"

Kuroko melipat tangan di dada, nampak berpikir keras, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja. Itu mustahil."

"A-Apa? Apa yang kau ketahui, Tetsu?"

"Tidak ada. Teoriku masih terlalu mustahil, Aomine-kun. Aku belum memiliki bukti."

Aomine membuka mulut untuk kembali bertanya, namun saat melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang tampak serius, Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan justru berkata,  
"Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf, aku hanya penasaran."

Suasana kembali hening dan rasa canggung yang tadinya sempat pudar kini kembali menggantung di udara di sekitar mereka.

Merasa tidak enak berlama-lama di tempat itu, Aomine akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya.  
"Ehm, kalau begitu, aku permisi. Sebagai rasa terima kasihku pada Kagami, aku tidak akan memaksamu kembali ke Dunia Roh. Tapi tetap saja, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara juga ada di Dunia ini, jadi mereka tetap akan memaksamu kembali."  
"Ingat, tidak sepertimu yang masih kurang stabil, mereka sangat ahli dalam mengontrol kekuatannya, jadi kau mungkin tidak akan merasakan aura kehadiran mereka sejelas kami merasakan aura saljumu, Tetsu."

Kuroko ikut bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke pintu keluar, diikuti oleh Aomine.  
"Aku tahu. Mereka pasti akan datang."

Sesampainya di pintu, sebelum Aomine pergi, Kuroko menahan tangannya,  
"Ah, Aomine-kun. Ngomong-ngomong, semakin jauh seorang roh terpisah dari masternya, kekuatannya akan semakin berkurang. Berhati-hatilah."

Aomine nampak kaget akan tindakan Kuroko, namun pada akhirnya Ia tersenyum lalu berkata,  
"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Tetsu."

* * *

…

_-di atap sebuah bangunan tidak jauh dari apartemen Kagami-  
-Midorima dan Takao-_

"Hey~ Shin-chan, apa benar yang kau cari ada di apartemen itu?" sahut Takao pada Midorima yang sedang mengawasi pintu apartemen Kagami dengan sebuah teropong.

"Diam sebentar, Takao. Lihat, pintunya terbuka."

Takao yang sedari tadi hanya bisa duduk diam kini nampak tertarik dan ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada apartemen Kagami.  
"Tapi tadi bukannya yang masuk ke situ adalah rekanmu, Aomine dan seorang pemuda berambut merah? Mungkin pemuda itu Masternya Aomine dan Ia hanya mengantarnya kembali ke apartemennya. Belum tentu targetmu, Kuroko ada disitu kan?"

"Aku merasakan aura salju yang kuat dari apartemen itu, jadi seharusnya Kuroko ada disitu."  
"Lagipula, oi, bagaimana kau bisa secepat itu menghapal nama-nama yang baru saja kuceritakan?"

Takao tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Midorima.  
"Karena sejak kemarin Shin-chan terus-menerus membahas mereka. Tidak mungkin aku lupa."  
"Hey, ngomong-ngomong, kalau Kuroko ada di apartemen itu, dan tadi Aomine masuk ke dalamnya, bukankah itu artinya misi kalian sudah selesai? Tugas kalian hanya untuk menemukan Kuroko dan membawanya pulang kan?"

Midorima menghela napas dan kembali fokus pada pintu apartemen yang setengah terbuka.  
"Bisa saja, tapi masih ada kemungkinan Aomine gagal."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin— Ah, lihat!"

Tepat saat itu, tampak Aomine berjalan keluar. Di pintu terlihat sosok Kuroko yang tiba-tiba menahan tangan Aomine lalu mengatakan sesuatu. Aomine tampak menjawabnya sambil tersenyum, lalu pergi. Pintu pun kembali ditutup.

"Woah, dugaanmu tepat, Shin-chan! Kuroko benar-benar ada di—"

Ucapan Takao terhenti saat melihat wajah Midorima. Ekspresinya bercampur antara kaget, bingung dan marah.

"E-Eh? Shin-chan?"

"Aomine, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Midorima menggeram kesal, dan sesaat, sebuah gempa kecil terjadi di sekitar lokasi itu.

* * *

…

_-di saat yang sama, di balik sebuah bangunan di dekat apartemen Kagami-  
-Kise dan Kasamatsu-_

"Kasamatsu-senpai! Kau lihat yang barusan itu?!" sahut Kise pada Kasamatsu di sebelahnya.

Kasamatsu menganggukkan kepalanya dan melipat tangannya di dada.  
"Ini membingungkan. Bukankah misi kalian untuk membawa pulang Kuroko? Jadi kenapa rekanmu, Aomine itu justru pergi tanpa membawanya?"  
"Oiya, bukannya tadi kau bilang kalian sedang… uhh, bertengkar dengan Kuroko? Mereka terlihat akrab bagiku."

"Justru itu, senpai! Tadinya kukira mungkin hanya kebetulan saja saat Aominecchi menggendong pemuda berambut merah itu ke apartemen ini, tapi lihat apa yang terjadi-ssu!"

Kasamatsu menghela napas dan menepuk pundak Kise yang tampak bingung dan panik.  
"Hei, hei, jangan-jangan rekanmu itu berkhianat?"

Kise menatap Kasamatsu dengan tatapan kaget yang terlampau dramatis, lalu berteriak,  
"Tidak mungkin-ssu! Aominecchi tidak mungkin—"

"Diam, bodoh!"  
Kasamatsu refleks memukul kepala Kise sebelum Ia sempat berteriak lebih keras lagi.  
"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Kita sudah tahu keberadaan Kuroko. Apa kau mau membawanya pulang sekarang?"

Sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih terasa nyeri, Kise menjawab,  
"Uhh, aku penasaran dengan Aominecchi. Lagipula, Kurokocchi lemah. Dia tidak akan bisa lari. Untuk saat ini aku ingin mengawasi Aominecchi dulu. Ah, dan pemuda berambut merah yang tadi. Mungkin dia ada hubungannya."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo pulang. Sekarang sudah larut malam. Kebetulan besok pagi aku akan pergi ke Seirin. Pemuda berambut merah itu bersekolah disitu."

* * *

…

_-di belakang apartemen Kagami-  
-Murasakibara dan Himuro-_

"Aahh, aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Atsushi?"

"Hmm…"  
Murasakibara mengawasi Aomine yang berjalan semakin jauh sambil memakan snack di tangannya.  
"Entahlah… Mungkin Mine-chin merencanakan sesuatu…"

"Selagi ada kesempatan, apa kau mau membawa pulang Kuroko sekarang?"

Murasakibara mengedarkan pandangannya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Hmm, mungkin lain kali. Mido-chin dan Kise-chin juga sepertinya ada di dekat sini. Ah, aku harus melapor pada Aka-chin terlebih dahulu…" jawab Murasakibara sambil mengeluarkan suatu benda yang terlihat seperti ponsel dari saku bajunya.

Himuro mengamati pintu apartemen tempat Aomine baru saja keluar, nampak berpikir beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan.

"Eh? Apa ada yang lucu, Muro-chin?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, aku kenal pemuda berambut merah yang dibawa Aomine tadi. Namanya Kagami Taiga, pemain basket yang cukup hebat. Kami tidak terlalu dekat, tapi aku sering bermain melawannya."  
"Tadi sekilas aku melihat lambang butiran salju di pipinya. Itu berarti dia masternya Kuroko, kan?"

"Kagami Taiga? Hmm.."

* * *

…

_-di istana Dunia Roh-_

"Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun!" sang roh langit, Momoi berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri takhta raja dimana Akashi berada.

"Ada apa?"

"Barusan aku mendapat laporan dari Mukkun — e-eh, Murasakibara, soal Tetsu-kun."

Mendengar hal itu, perhatian Akashi langsung sepenuhnya terpusat pada Momoi.  
"Katakan padaku."

"Sepertinya mereka semua sudah menemukan lokasi Tetsu-kun dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Dan juga, sesuai dugaan, Tetsu-kun sudah menjalin kontrak dengan seorang manusia bernama… Kagami Taiga."

Mata Akashi melebar mendengar perkataan Momoi. Ekspresi kaget — _dan takjub?_ — tampak jelas di wajahnya.  
"_Kagami_… Kagami Taiga? Apa kau mempunyai informasi tentang manusia ini?"

"Ya, aku baru saja menyelidikinya. Tampaknya dia hanyalah manusia biasa. Tidak ada yang terlalu spesial kecuali kemampuannya bermain basket. Dia cukup hebat dalam bermain basket, setidaknya di kalangan manusia. Keluarganya tinggal di Amerika, namun mereka baru saja meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat akan menuju Jepang."

Sebuah senyum lebar yang nampak sinis terbentuk di bibir Akashi, dan Ia pun _tertawa_. Wajahnya diliputi kepuasan seolah Ia baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik.

"Kagami. Ka-ga-mi Taiga. Ohh. Begitu rupanya. Menarik. Sungguh. Ini benar-benar menarik."

Melihat reaksi Akashi yang tampak sedikit berlebihan, Momoi bertanya,  
"A-Akashi-kun? Apanya yang menarik? Dia hanya manusia biasa."

Akashi kembali tertawa.  
"Lihat saja, Momoi. Nantinya kau akan tahu sendiri."  
"Dengar. Ada perubahan rencana. Tetsuya bukan lagi prioritas utama. Perintahkan mereka untuk membawa Kagami Taiga ke hadapanku. Se-ce-pat-nya."

* * *

...

**'.-End of Chapter 04.-'**

* * *

_sekian! _

_gimana? apa ini cukup memuaskan?_

_mulai chapter berikutnya akan ada adegan berantem, jadi silahkan kalian bayangkan cara para roh ini berantem xD_

_Maaf, author tetap gak bisa janji akan update cepat, tapi diusahakan kok ;-;_

_sampaikan kritik-saran-komentar kalian di kotak review ya ^^_


End file.
